


Camp Maria

by kyooooki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Summary: Jean has been apart of Camp Maria for practically his whole life. Camp Maria took in kids with no parents or with parent issues. Some kids stayed until they were able to leave and some stayed till their parents were back on their feet and able to take care of them. It had been a normal week for jean until a freckled boy made his way into jeans messed up life.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my second book that I’m working on so please don’t get mad if updates are slow. Enjoy~ <3

_[ Jeans p.o.v ]_   
  


_I walked down the stairs that led to the downstairs where my mom and her friends were having their regular book club. They rarely discussed books and just drank alcohol._

_Unfinished homework sat on my desk in my room with a sloppy note on it by my teacher which said I could have another day to finish it. I tightly gripped onto a note he also wrote that I had to give to my mom._

_When I got downstairs I peaked over the stair wall and saw my mom and her friends talking about politics. Slowly I walked over to her with my head down, a habit I picked up after having to go to school too many times with bruises or cuts on my face._

_She looked up with disgust and grabbed my jaw before harshly putting it up so she could see my face._

_"What do you want screw-up?" She slurred._

_I held the note out which was also harshly took from me while my jaw was roughly let go. That would probably leave a bruise._

_Her eyes slowly and lazy skipped through the note, no emotions evident in her eyes or face._

_"Looks like you're getting bad grades still huh loser? Why can't you just do one simple task right?" She scolded._

_I already had tears in my eyes while she got up and stumbled towards me and drug me to the kitchen. I knew too well what was going to happen next._

_No matter how much I protested she continued to slap me and started to kick me when I was on the ground crying. I figured out she had a knife and was slicing my shoulder when I felt sharp pain there._

_I could faintly hear her friends laugh and cheer her on._

_Through it all, she kept throwing insults at me but I could barely understand due to the ringing in my ears and the intense pain all over my body._

_I screamed and cried but no one helped. I just wanted it all to stop and go back to before._

[ 3rd person ]

Jean sat up panting with sweat running down his forehead. Before long he was quickly scanning his surroundings and was flooded with relief when he saw the familiar room of his cabin with the other two boys sleeping in their beds.

He dragged his hands down his face and fell back into his bed, emotionally and psychically exhausted.

He had woken up like this since he had joined the camp. His nights ranged from dreamless sleep to having a full-blown panic attack after a nightmare.

He looked over to his alarm clock praying for it to be around six but to his expectations it read, 4:24 am in bright neon red.

"Fuck..." he whispered under his breath while kicking his blankets off and laying his bed against the tiny headboard.

He hadn't been able to sleep for the next couple hours so when the clock hit 6:30 he shut it off and tiredly got off the bed.

Footsteps quietly echoed through the cabin while he got his clothes from his closet then went to each of the beds waking up his roommates.

First Armin who slept across from him then Eren that slept next to Armin. There was an empty bed next to jean so they usually just left it be for the next person to come.

Eren groaned as he rolled out of bed, slowly walking to get his clothes. Jean had already gotten dressed and ready when his two roommates were still getting dressed.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast. You two idiots, have to hurry up or you'll get the bad food" Jean said.

He saw both of them nod before he shut the door and went to get his breakfast. When the breakfast tables came into view

Jean kicked one last pebble that hit the back of another person's shoe.

"Sorry..." he mumbled

Before he could simply walk past the guy he was taken aback by a hand tightly grasping his wrist.

"Aren't you gonna say sorry loser?" The guy spoke.

Jeans' eyes widened and he grabbed his wrist back and ran off to the bathrooms. When he was in the small bathroom he let the tears drop. A flashback of his nightmare made its way into his head.

Tears fell down onto the ground as he stuffed his mouth with his sleeve to block the noise coming from his mouth.

The bathroom door creaked open and footsteps got closer to his stall. He had too many thoughts going around in his head that he barely noticed.

He had only started to notice when warm arms were put around him and brought him into a hug. His cries and whines were muffled by the familiar counselors' shirt.

"Hanji*hic* nigh*hic*tmare this mor*hic**hic*ning" Jean tried to explained but was hushed.

"Shh Jean it's okay. Take deep breaths then you can explain okay?" Hanji said calmly while continuing to rub jeans back.

When jeans cries came to a sniffle and his body stopped shaking he pulled away from Hanji but kept his hand on the counselor's arm.

"I had a nightmare this morning about my mom. She was hurting me...then I bumped into this guy and that fucker reminded me of her.," he whispered.

Hanji helped jean up and wiped his tears away then put her hands on jeans shoulders.

"It'll be alright jean, she will never bother you again I promise," Hanji said confidently.

"Let's get you to the bus before you miss it. You'll have to skip breakfast but I'll sneak in another biscuit for you at dinner" she said while leaving the stall with jean behind him.

Jean quietly laughed and nodded. When they were outside jean quickly ran to the breakfast tables and picked up his backpack by the side of the building and ran to the bus line.

A couple of hours later jean stepped off the bus with Armin and Eren. His roommates were practically the only people he hung out with. He got along with most everyone else but he wouldn't say they were friends.

When the three of them got into their cabin jean fell onto his bed tiredly as his backpack slid onto the floor and made a loud thunk on the wood.

Their cabin looked more like a small apartment then a cabin and they were thankful for it.

It was like a whole other place in their cabin. Outside was all nature while inside was like a normal house.

"Miny can you do my homework?" Jean pleaded while sitting up and getting it out of his backpack.

Armin looked over at him annoyed but his eyes analyzed jeans face and sighed before getting his homework and sitting on jeans bed.

"I'll help you but I won't do it all," Armin said. Jean smirked and set his homework out.

"Thank you Miny," He said before they started their homework.

When their homework was finished they put it away then offered Eren if he wanted to go play with them.

He quickly agreed and in no time they were on the warm sand, running in different directions trying to hit the volleyball.

A few games later Jean left the game panting and made his way to the showers. The showers weren't the best but they weren't all broken down like other camps he heard of.

Earlier he had a break to eat dinner but he didn't eat much, the food they were having didn't sound good so he just ate the biscuit Hanji promised him earlier.

When he first joined the camp he never really ate due to his mom not feeding him much but over the years he got over it and started eating more.

After he took a quick shower he made his way back to his cabin. The cabin came into view and also two silhouettes. They were extremely close.

Jean was confused until he got closer and could make out the scene before him. He couldn't believe it. His roommate and a counselor kissing. That was risky even if it was dark out.

He waited until the counselor left and his roommate went inside. He smirked to himself while he walked into his cabin and saw Eren sitting on his bed, smiling like a idiot. Well more like a idiot then he was already.

When eren noticed jean he flinched a little due to his past but waved nonetheless.

"Is Armin coming back?" Eren asked.

"Uh I think he joined the showers 5 minutes after me so he should be here soon" jean said before falling onto his bed.

"Thanks horseface" Eren teased before getting a book to read

Jean glared at him.

"Goodnight fucker. Tell Miny to not leave his light on again" Jean said happily before throwing the covers over him.

He probably wasn't gonna be able to fall asleep anytime soon but it was worth a try. After a few hours of silence and staring at the ceiling jean passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean leaned back on the wood of the canoe and draped his hands over the sides so his hands were covered in the water.

His eyes slowly closed as he started drifting off. The atmosphere was perfect for a nap. The smell of the lake, the water softly rocking the canoe, and the calm way Armin read.

The book was about an island or was it a city? He didn't pay attention to what it was about and just listened.

When Jean had opened his eyes slowly he looked around at the campsite. The sun was blinding so jean had to put a hand above his eyes to see.

There wasn't anything new, just the same campers playing on the campsite or staying in their cabins to do homework or whatever they liked.

Everything was the same except now there was a counselor and what looked like a new kid in front of their cabin. Jean had definitely never seen him, how could he forget such a pretty face.

Jean watched them talk for a while before they went into the cabin. He smirked and laid his head back down on the end of the canoe, continuing to enjoy the moment.

"Miny I want to go back," Jean said plainly before sitting up and looking at Armin.

Armin paused his reading and looked up at Jean.

"Why so suddenly?"

"There's a new kid in our cabin and I want to meet him," Jean said bluntly.

Armin nodded and put the tiny piece of cloth he had as a bookmark inside his book then shut it.

Before long they were back on the beach making their way back to the cabin. Jean was walking casually beside Armin but in mind, he was astatic to see the new kid up close.

The cold air hit his face as jean walked into the cabin, pushing the door open so Armin had enough space to walk through.

Eren was on his bed laying on his stomach, his head in his hands as he talked to the new kid. The new kid was making his bed with his personal blankets and pillow and putting his clothes into his side of the closet.

Armin slightly pushed past Jean and put his book away in his nightstand before eren introduced him.

Jean stares at the new kid for a few seconds before he snapped back into reality and blushed before going to the closet and getting new clothes.

"And that weirdo over there is horse-face aka Jean," Eren said playfully while pointing to him.

"Oh hey, jean! I'm Marco!" Marco happily said waving to him even though he probably couldn't see due to him hiding his face in the closet to hide his blush.

"Hey" Jean squeaked out before getting clothes and closing the closet door, getting a towel from the top of the closet while eren continued to blabber on with Marco.

Jean slipped out of the cabin and went straight to the showers, making sure to not stay on the burning sand too long.

When he got into the shower house there were only 2 other guys in there so he had to quickly get undressed and put his clothes on the bench outside the shower before finally getting in the shower.

His shower was quickened even more before he got out grumpily and put the towel around his torso. The water dripped off his hair until Jean finished dressing and dried off his hair. 

The sun was finally setting as Jean walked back to his cabin. Right, when he got into the cabin he plopped down on his bed and stuffed his face into the pillow.

A few minutes later jean moved his head to the left so he could hopefully stare at Marco. His new roommate was really cute. At the camp, he never really liked like people. There were only two people he dated during the 10 years.

Jean liked to think that he was analyzing Marco instead of staring.

While Marco looked over his school schedule jean admired Marcos tan face that was littered while small freckles. His short black hair looked so soft, Jean could practically run his hands through it.

Jean noticed there were even more freckles that were showing on his collar bones and his arms. He could only imagine tracing or even kissing every freckle.

When Jean came back from his fantasy he saw Marco looking at him with a concerned look. A heavy blush covered his face while he shoved his face back into the pillow.

The room stayed quiet while Jean mentally screamed and freaked out.

"Um sorry about that Marco, I just zoned out," Jean said, his head now turned to the left. Marcos grinned and nodded.

"Don't worry about it!" Marco said happily and went back to looking at his paper.

Jean sighed and turned his whole body to the right. His groan was muffled by the thin fabric. 'He has dimples! What a cutie'

His mind was busy trying its hardest to mesmerize Marco's looks. Every freckle and that dotted his roommate's body.

'Oh my god, this is weird you fucking idiot. Why do I think like that' jean thought before chanting doesn't get attached in his kind.

"Hey, Marco. We usually turn off lights around 9:30 and some nights we play music but don't worry it's not usually loud. Is that okay?" Armin said.

"Oh yeah, that's okay! My bedtime already was 9:05 so it's not much of a change!" Marco responded.

"Great well then goodnight everyone" Armin announced before turning off the main light than his own lamp.

Erens followed after then jeans then finally Marcos. Jean moves around in his bed trying to get comfortable. Soon enough he heard crickets and the dull light of the moon flowing into the room.

Later at night around 10:30, he heard what he assumed were Marco's soft consistent snores. Jean was practically swooning over Marco already.

He kinda loved it but the other half of him hated it. That side of him refused to get close to another person. All they would do is hurt him and he couldn't handle that.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like many other days, jean had woken up forcefully by his nightmare. This time he relived the moment when he walked into his parents' bathroom to find his dad on the floor not breathing.

Right when the ambulance was speeding off with jean inside, balling his eyes out, he sat up panting and once again looking around the room. Except for this time another person was up.

"Are you okay...?" Marco threw his blankets off him quietly, a worried expression making its way to his face.

Jean wearily looked over at his roommate and sighed before running his hands through his knotted hair. A quiet 'yeah' came from his mouth.

The blankets on jeans lap were soon thrown to the side, allowing cold crisp air hit jeans body.

"Are you sure? You didn't sound very sure to me" Marco was now at the side of his bed debating whether I'd be okay to comfort jean. No one else was awake to comfort him.

"Yeah yeah I'm pretty sure I'm okay. It'll pass" Jean breathed out before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Marco by his side.

Marco quietly sat on jeans bed, bringing him into a warm hug seconds later. His arms went around jeans waist gently soon followed by Marco slowly bringing jeans head to his bare chest.

It took a few seconds but Jean had eventually put his arms around Marcos's neck and nuzzled into his chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" Marco whispered into jeans ear, sending chills down his back. Jean groaned but pulled away from Marcos's chest a little.

"You really want to know?" Jean sounded unsure if he wanted to tell but when Marco nodded with an understanding smile Jean gave in.

Jean was never the one to tell many people about why he was at the camp or why he had so many scars on him but with Marco, there was something different about him.

Being in Marcos's arms was comfortable and safe. He never felt like he could ever tell someone his story without feeling uncomfortable. Marco has this calm aura around him that he never felt near someone.

Before speaking again jean moved closer to Marcos warmth, nuzzling once again into his roommate's bare chest. 

"Why are you up?" Jean mumbled.

"Oh um couldn't sleep. I'm not good with sleeping..." Marco embarrassingly chuckled.

Jean nodded before a comfortable silence fell over them. The silence lasted until Jean inhaled lightly and exhaled before explaining.

"Um, I was around 4 when my father overdosed on a drug that I didn't know about. From what I could remember he was a good father to me. I don't remember much but the memories I do have with him are all good. Um but after he died my mom started abusing me y'know? That fucker did really cruel things to me and I still have scars to prove it. But it all changed on the day. I think It was my 6th birthday. It wasn't anything fancy just a small card from the grocery store". Jean took a few seconds to breathe before finishing his story.

"Later that night my mom was really drunk and ended up stabbing me in my shoulder," Jean shook his head to hopefully get the image out of his head before continuing, trying to not imagine it this time.

"After she saw was she did and ran away to a hotel or something. I don't remember much after that but I woke up in a hospital. They told me I was unconscious for a few days due to blood loss" Jean shrugged and waited for the pity look that people gave him when he told them his story.

Surprisingly Marco didn't show any pity towards jean but rubbed his back gently. The simple gesture allowed the smaller male to relax.

"Could I see the scar?" Marco asked gently, not wanting to startle Jean too much.

Marco could feel the soft nod his roommate gave before he unhooked his arms from Marco's neck and pulled down the white fabric of his shirt just low enough for a big faded scar to be seen.

Marcos gently unwrapped his arm around jeans waist before putting it on jeans shoulder seconds later. Marco's thumb lightly traced the scar.

A light blush spread across jeans face as warmth went threw his body, starting on his shoulder where Marco's thumb was. The moon's light was enough to make jeans blush visible so he tried to look away.

"You look beautiful with it, it adds to your bad boy look..." Marco whispered before freezing and pulling his hand back quickly.

Immediately jean looked up and froze, a darker blush displaying on jeans face. How do people respond to compliments especially when they're from a cute boy? Good question but jean didn't know.

"I mean I didn't mean to say that well I did but it's okay if you don't want compliments and now it sounds like I was hitting on you. Oh god, I didn't mean to hit on you, you probably don't swing that way. I'm so so-" Marcos rambling was cut off when Jean moved closer to Marco and laid his head on Marco's shoulder.

"It's cool man. I appreciate it and you don't look bad yourself. Those freckles do you good" Jean mumbled quietly. This was not how he thought his morning would go.

It was Marco's turn to have a blush spread across his face. He grinned before putting an arm around his roommate.

"You should try and sleep. It's pretty early still and I think you may have a few more hours left". The grin on Marco's face never faltered as he paid attention to the warmth of jeans body.

Jean groaned. "What time is it?" He asked before lifting off Marcos's shoulder and laying down on his sheets.

Marcos missed the warmth but ignored the feelings as he looked at the clock on jeans nightstand.

"It's 4:29," Marco said as he got up. He didn't get very far when a hand was gently tugging on his wrist, not allowing him to move further.

"I'll take a short nap only if you stay with me. I don't want any more nightmares" Jean said happily at the thought of 2 hours of no nightmares and a chance to cuddle with Marco.

Marco grinned before laying next to jean and pulling him closer to his body. Before going any further Marco asked if this was okay.

It wasn't like they were going further in their relationship but he wanted consent to cuddle jean.

Jean nuzzled into Marco's chest, not caring what would happen in the morning. It was right low and right now he was focused on Marcos warmth and the sleep overtaking him.

Marco was waiting for a response but was only greeted with quiet snores from the smaller male. This melted Marco's heart making the urge to kiss jean increase even more.

The blankets were thrown over them again before Marco put his arms around jeans waist and brought them closer than before. Soon enough sleep overtook Marco too.

As the sun shone into the room, Eren and Armin stood over jeans bed looking at the two pushed up against each other with their limbs intertwined. This was definitely not how jean went to sleep like last time.

Eren swiftly moved over to jeans side, quick to poke at jeans face earning only a small twitch from the sleeping male.

"Horse-face wake up!" Eren happily yelled. Jean's eyes quickly opened and he frantically looked around and sighed, seeing his annoying but safe roommate.

His hand slapped erens hand away, having more comfort in rolling over to cuddle into the unknown source of warmth beside him.

When the unknown source moved a little and yawned Jeans' body froze before he slowly looked up, jumping away when he saw Marco sprawled out on his bed.

"What the fu-" was the last thing heard from jean before he fell off the bed, now groaning at the growing pain on his side.

On the other hand, Marco rose from the bed, rubbing his eyes before looking around him and seeing eren looking at his smugly, and guessing Armin was below eren asking if jean was okay.

"O-oh um good morning? This is probably not what it it looks like" Marco stuttered out, swinging his legs off the bed before stretching.

"Ooh I'm sure it's not, so what is the explanation for you being cuddled next to horse-face in his bed?" Eren teased, immediately getting told to 'fuck off' by a blushing jean.

"I had a fucking nightmare last night and I asked Marco to stay with me bitch," jean said defensively, getting his clothes from the closet now that he was up thanks to Armin.

"Aww, Jeanie is actually a softie in the inside~" eren teased.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Eren, Jean stop fighting and get ready for the bus," Armin said, giving the two a glare to make them stop.

Both pouted before going off to get ready along with Marco who was already dressed with newly brushed hair.

Before long the four of them were walking down the gravel road that led to their outside cafeteria place, eren with Armin in front while Jean and Marco stayed behind talking.

"So would it be okay if you would like show me around the school?" Marco asked, his eyes looking down at the rocks, kicking some of them nervously and watching them jump a foot or two ahead of them.

"Yeah sure, it'll keep me out of those stupid ass classes for a while and I wouldn't mind spending some extra time with my new roomie" jean joked, elbowing Marco gently causing the taller male to look up and grin.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rays shined through the open windows of their cabin, illuminating the whole room. Armin and Eren were both out on the lake,Armin most likely reading to Eren about a different country or city.

Armin usually would read to Eren or Jean when they went out on the lake. They would both do it for different reasons.

Eren would go out on the lake with Armin to talk and hang out while Armin read a book to him. Jean would go out on the lake with Armin so he could relax while Armin read him a book.

As the two did that Marco was reading on his bed, enjoying the silence and cool breeze in the cabin. Before long the cabin doors opened causing Marco to look over for a second before going back to reading.

Jean walked in seconds later, water droplets still occasionally dropping from jeans multicolored hair.

"How was your shower?" Marco asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Horrible I had to take a cold shower because everyone took the hot water" jean whined, falling onto his bed, turning over a few moments later.

Marco chuckled before putting his book down and looking over at jean. 'He's really cute' he thought.

"You always have tomorrow"

"I'm busy tomorrow. I'd have to take it really early"

"If you take it early you'll probably get hot water since you'll be one of the first ones there"

"True. I was talking to Sasha and Mikasa earlier and they suggested playing volleyball later. I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Oh um sure sounds fun. Just warning you I'm not good at it"

"That's fine. It'll be cool to show you to the rest of my friends around the camp. They'll help you feel more comfortable around here"

Marco nodded, going back to reading with a smile and a small blush. Jean pulled his blankets over him, taking a nap with a smile too.

•••

It was now three hours later, all four of the roommates were getting ready to go out. Armin decided to join the two for volleyball and Eren was going out to talk to a counselor(most likely sneaking away to see Levi).

Eren thought he was good at keeping it a secret but Armin and Jean had been guessing for a long time now that Eren and Levi were secretly getting closer than friends. It might just be something normal but Levi never hung out with someone as much as he did Eren.

The four left the cabin, all wearing loose clothes they could play comfortably in. When they got there Sasha and Mikasa were there along with Connie.

Jean looked over at Marco who gave him a small nervous smile. Jean slightly smiled before reaching his hand out to holds Marcos to hopefully comfort him.

Marco was surprised but none the less grasped Jeans hand, looking up to meet jeans eyes. They both blushed and looked away from each other in embarrassment.

Sasha was sitting crisscrossed by the net pole, eating chips from the school lunch while Connie was excitedly talking to Mikasa about teams.

Jean introduced Marco to the rest of his friends before teams were chosen and the volleyball game started.

Marco was on jeans team due to his request and to his expectations, Marco wasn't the greatest at the sport. He only needed a little more practice and tips before he would get better.

Marco for what seemed like the 5th time that game had accidents missed the ball, hitting the air instead. Like the rest of the times, he apologized and looked over to jean for comfort which he gave with lip-syncing the words 'you're okay'.

"Why can't you just go off on the sidelines for the rest of the game so we can actually have a good game? You keep missing the ball and it's annoying" a guy from the other team said.

"Oh uh okay," Marco said uncomfortably that he was put on the spot about his skills. This never happened to him before. What was he supposed to say? Was he suppose to go along with it and embarrass himself even more?

Before Marco could leave the court, an arm stopped him. When he looked up he saw jean glaring at the guy. Was he seriously doing this for him?

"Actually he's gonna stay in. Just because he's not the best doesn't mean he should not play. You can live one day without having a professional volleyball game" Jean snapped at the guy.

"He's fucking terrible! How are we going to get past one round without him messing up!" He snapped back.

"He'll get better jackass. What if you were in his shoes? Would you like getting fucking kicked out because you weren't the best?"

"Fuck that! He's gonna mess the whole game up!" the guy said before Jean grabbed Marco's wrist before walking away.

The stranger yelled at them while they walked away only earning Jean flipping him off before yelling 'fuck you'.

Marco walked with jean, surprised at what just happened. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed, happy, or guilty.

Jean threw an arm around Marco, pulling him closer to him. "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous of you" Jean said, looking ahead of them at the lake.

"Thank you. Y'know for sticking up for me. I'm sorry you had to leave the game though. I told you I was bad at the game" Marco lightly laughed.

"You're only bad because you just started. When you get better we'll show that bastard who he was messing with" Jean said.

Marco nodded. They continued to walk on the sand. The lake was beautiful around this time. Since the sun was going down the sunset reflected on the lake making it beautiful colors.

"Hey I bet I can find more seashells then you" Jean whispered to Marco.

Marco looked to Jean with a competitive gleam in his eyes before saying, "the game's on". They both smiled, running off to the lake to find seashells around the shore.

+++

The two sat close to each other by the lake, the shore only covering their legs by an inch. They had both collected a lot of seashells and were now counting them silently.

"I got 27 beat that!" Jean beamed confidently.

Marco giggled, swiftly followed by Jean looking at him probably trying to decipher why he was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!"

Marco smiled, patting jean on the back.

"Don't freak out I got 32"

"No way! Let me count them" jean protested before Marco let him count them which ended up with 32 shells and Jean pouting.

Marco giggled before going through the shells, looking for one particular one he found interesting while collecting them.

Jean looked up when he felt a warm hand on his bare thigh swiftly followed by Marco's voice.

"Look at this one. It matches your eyes..." Marco said happily leaning on jeans shoulder, displaying the smooth brown-ish shell.

It wasn't an intense brown but a light brown that faded in some places and stood out in other places on the shell.

"It looks beautiful..." Jean whispered

"Yeah, it is..."

They both looked at each other, the sunset almost over, the moonlight now spilling over the horizon.

Jean closed his eyes slowly, slightly leaning forward. Jeans reality hit him and he moved back quickly, a blush covering his face. Marco looked away too, a blush also apparent on his face.

"Sorry, jean you go too fast for me..." Marco said gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings. It hurt to say it but it wasn't like he was rejecting him, right?

Marco liked jean but only as a friend. They had only been friends for a few days anyways no one could like him that fast.

"Shit of course. I'm so fucking sorry. Let's just forget that?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I'm of course. Let's go to the showers?"

"Yeah let's do that. It'll take a while to get sand off of us"


	5. 5

Moonlight shone through the cracks of the window blinds as the three boys were asleep. Marco hadn't fallen asleep yet and was just switching his gaze from the clock, window, and a sleeping Jean.

Birds were already chirping outside as the glowing clock turned to 4 am. Marco has gone to sleep earlier so it was obvious why he woke up so early.

Marco looked over at jean one more time before slowly getting up, only having to walk a few feet before being in-front of jeans bed. He took a few seconds to wonder if this was the right thing. 

"Jean are you awake?..." Marco whispered, gently tugging on jeans loose t-shirt.

It was a few seconds before Jean stirred in his sleep, turning so he was facing Marco. Quickly after that jean's eyes fluttered open and he made "hm?" sound.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up but I need to take a shower but it's really dark outside and I'm uh scared of the dark. I was wondering if you'd go with me? It's fine if not, you probably want to go to sleep" Marco rambled before he felt someone grip his hand.

"Give me a few seconds. I need to take a shower too" Jean said letting go of Marco's warm hand before stretching his arms and legs out at the same time while letting out a yawn.

Marco smiled and went to his side of the first closet, taking out clothes for the upcoming day.Jean came up behind him, combing through his hair lazily as he looked through his closet looking for clothes.

'He looks so beautiful...' Marco thought, warmly smiling at his friend.

Marco was snapped out of his trance by Jean bumping his shoulder and signaling at the door. "Oh okay!"

The two got their shoes on and started walking to the showers. Since it was only 4:15 am no one was up except the counselors but they were in their cabins.

When they got to the showers the lights immediately turned on, burning their eyes with the bright white light. The two quickly got undressed and took their showers.

As the two were getting dressed again Marco and Jean couldn't keep their eyes off each other. The two would glance at each other and if one saw the other they would look away embarrassed.

After the two got fully dressed they headed back to the cabin. Now that it was 5:10 the counselors were now walking around the campsite, making sure everything was normal.

Soon they were back in their chilly cabin, relaxing on their beds for the remainder of the time they had to get ready for their last day of school till the weekend.

Marco was reading his book while jean was sprawled out on his bed trying to rest before he would be forced to wake up.

•••

Everyone was relaxing in the cabin, enjoying the cool afternoon breeze flowing into their cabin through the open window.

"Guys campfire is starting in 10 minutes so we should start getting ready," Armin said, getting everyone's attention. Eren excitingly got up, going to get comfortable clothes on, Jean groaned and shoved a pillow over his face while Marco just looked at him confused.

"Does everyone have to attend campfire?" Marco asked.

"Oh yeah. Campfire is every Friday night. Every camper of our age group circles around a campfire and we tell everyone about our week.

"Oh sounds fun!" Marco said, putting his book on his nightstand before getting up and getting ready.

After everybody in their cabin got ready they all headed to the campfire grounds together. When they pasted the counselor's cabins Eren left the group and walked into a cabin. Before the door shut complete they were sure they saw Levi glared at them.

"That brat is totally seeing Levi" Jean tsked, kicking a rock causing it to hit an upcoming pole.

"Definitely. I wonder how he managed to get Levi to actually feeling something except hatred and anger" Armin said while they came closer to the campfire ground.

"Jean, could I sit by you?" Marco asked, nervous about being surrounded by multiple people then having to talk in front of them all.

Jean looked over to Marco, seeing how nervous he actually was about this. He'll when he first joined the camp he was nervous to do campfire but after a while, he got used to it.

Jean put his arm around Marco's neck, swiftly pulling him closer to his body. "Don't be a nervous idiot. If you don't want to talk just say it was pretty good. They won't make you say a whole review," Jean looked at the remaining seats and dragged Marco over to an empty bench.

"Here is good. It's far enough from the fire where we won't get burned and it's far away from a lot of people" Jean said sitting down swiftly followed by Marco sitting next to him.

As five minutes past Marco had leaned on jeans shoulder, relaxing as the heat from the fire hit him in the face. Occasionally smoke would blow in his face and he would hide his face in jeans neck.

Jean looked over at him confused before figuring it out. 'How could someone be so cute? Wait for the fuck?'. Why did he think that? He never thought guys looked cute. Maybe Marco was just an exception.

Jean blushed at Marco's cuteness before putting his hand on Marco's hair, slightly combing through it.

When Marco looked up shocked jean was looking away with a glare, not wanting Marco to see or think he was happy that they were this close.

A couple more minutes later everyone was seated on benches or standing around the campfire. Hanji, one of the counselors got everyone's attention first telling how her week was then calling in one person to start sharing.

After a couple of people started sharing about their weekends Jean got bored and started combing through Marco's hair again. It was just so soft. He felt like he could play with his hair forever.


	6. 6

* * *

Moonlight shone through the cracks of the window blinds as the three boys were asleep. Marco hadn't fallen asleep yet and was just switching his gaze from the clock, window, and a sleeping Jean.

Birds were already chirping outside as the glowing clock turned to 4 am. Marco has gone to sleep earlier so it was obvious why he woke up so early.

Marco looked over at jean one more time before slowly getting up, only having to walk a few feet before being in-front of jeans bed. He took a few seconds to wonder if this was the right thing. 

"Jean are you awake?..." Marco whispered, gently tugging on jeans loose t-shirt.

It was a few seconds before Jean stirred in his sleep, turning so he was facing Marco. Quickly after that jean's eyes fluttered open and he made "hm?" sound.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up but I need to take a shower but it's really dark outside and I'm uh scared of the dark. I was wondering if you'd go with me? It's fine if not, you probably want to go to sleep" Marco rambled before he felt someone grip his hand.

"Give me a few seconds. I need to take a shower too" Jean said letting go of Marco's warm hand before stretching his arms and legs out at the same time while letting out a yawn.

Marco smiled and went to his side of the first closet, taking out clothes for the upcoming day.Jean came up behind him, combing through his hair lazily as he looked through his closet looking for clothes.

'He looks so beautiful...' Marco thought, warmly smiling at his friend.

Marco was snapped out of his trance by Jean bumping his shoulder and signaling at the door. "Oh okay!"

The two got their shoes on and started walking to the showers. Since it was only 4:15 am no one was up except the counselors but they were in their cabins.

When they got to the showers the lights immediately turned on, burning their eyes with the bright white light. The two quickly got undressed and took their showers.

As the two were getting dressed again Marco and Jean couldn't keep their eyes off each other. The two would glance at each other and if one saw the other they would look away embarrassed.

After the two got fully dressed they headed back to the cabin. Now that it was 5:10 the counselors were now walking around the campsite, making sure everything was normal.

Soon they were back in their chilly cabin, relaxing on their beds for the remainder of the time they had to get ready for their last day of school till the weekend.

Marco was reading his book while jean was sprawled out on his bed trying to rest before he would be forced to wake up.

•••

Everyone was relaxing in the cabin, enjoying the cool afternoon breeze flowing into their cabin through the open window.

"Guys campfire is starting in 10 minutes so we should start getting ready," Armin said, getting everyone's attention. Eren excitingly got up, going to get comfortable clothes on, Jean groaned and shoved a pillow over his face while Marco just looked at him confused.

"Does everyone have to attend campfire?" Marco asked.

"Oh yeah. Campfire is every Friday night. Every camper of our age group circles around a campfire and we tell everyone about our week.

"Oh sounds fun!" Marco said, putting his book on his nightstand before getting up and getting ready.

After everybody in their cabin got ready they all headed to the campfire grounds together. When they pasted the counselor's cabins Eren left the group and walked into a cabin. Before the door shut complete they were sure they saw Levi glared at them.

"That brat is totally seeing Levi" Jean tsked, kicking a rock causing it to hit an upcoming pole.

"Definitely. I wonder how he managed to get Levi to actually feeling something except hatred and anger" Armin said while they came closer to the campfire ground.

"Jean, could I sit by you?" Marco asked, nervous about being surrounded by multiple people then having to talk in front of them all.

Jean looked over to Marco, seeing how nervous he actually was about this. He'll when he first joined the camp he was nervous to do campfire but after a while, he got used to it.

Jean put his arm around Marco's neck, swiftly pulling him closer to his body. "Don't be a nervous idiot. If you don't want to talk just say it was pretty good. They won't make you say a whole review," Jean looked at the remaining seats and dragged Marco over to an empty bench.

"Here is good. It's far enough from the fire where we won't get burned and it's far away from a lot of people" Jean said sitting down swiftly followed by Marco sitting next to him.

As five minutes past Marco had leaned on jeans shoulder, relaxing as the heat from the fire hit him in the face. Occasionally smoke would blow in his face and he would hide his face in jeans neck.

Jean looked over at him confused before figuring it out. 'How could someone be so cute? Wait for the fuck?'. Why did he think that? He never thought guys looked cute. Maybe Marco was just an exception.

Jean blushed at Marco's cuteness before putting his hand on Marco's hair, slightly combing through it.

When Marco looked up shocked jean was looking away with a glare, not wanting Marco to see or think he was happy that they were this close.

A couple more minutes later everyone was seated on benches or standing around the campfire. Hanji, one of the counselors got everyone's attention first telling how her week was then calling in one person to start sharing.

After a couple of people started sharing about their weekends Jean got bored and started combing through Marco's hair again. It was just so soft. He felt like he could play with his hair forever.


	7. 7

>two weeks later<

>June 21st<

Rain pelted down on the whole camp causing everyone to have a surprise rainy day. Every camper was cooped up in their cabin. Luckily it was a Saturday so no one had to go to school in the bad weather.

Every so often a counselor would go around their assigned section of the camp to go to every cabin and give the campers their medicine, news, and food in the paper bags.

"Eren right hand blue" Armin instructed after flicking the twister board.

Eren groaned reaching over Connie's leg to get to the nearest blue dot where he slapped his hand on, sighing in relief at his accomplishment.

Connie had snuck into their cabin in the morning when the rain was light and was able to stay there with Levi's permission which was given after Eren had persuaded him with who knows what.

While the three of them did twister, Jean and Marco settled on a much calmer activity: reading. Well, Marco read to jean while he laid down.

Marco sat on Jean's bed as Jean laid on his stomach allowing his back muscles to relax. His head rested on one of his pillows, his right arm by his side while his left arm was bent to rest against his head. To say the least, right now it was almost heaven to him.

Marco was reading to him, the rain was pelting the cabin roof, his friends(he wouldn't admit it)we're talking in the background and he was comfortable.

Eventually during Marco's reading jean dozed off, Marco noticing a few pages after. He smiled and pulled some of jeans hair behind his ear. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like all his worries weren't there.

Twigs snapped under his shoes as he runs. His breath was short and harsh. His muscles burned, yelling at him to stop for a break but there was no time for a break. His heart was pumping so loud he could hear it in his ears along with the swish of the wind.

He looked behind him, seeing stars light up the darkness and trees going by in a blur. He couldn't stop. He couldn't slow down. He refused to do anything related to stopping.

He looked back forward, fear in his eyes and goosebumps all along his skin half due to the cold and half due to terror of getting caught.

Before he knew it his body was thrown at the cold muddy soil, twigs scratching at him at his landing.

'No this isn't happening. It can't happen. Not now. Not here, Please not now' he begged, trying to get up as fast as his weak tired legs could go.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. He saw the dark silhouette coming toward him. The fragile skinny frame with only a flowing gown on came closer. He could see the knife in her hand.

She was now right on top of him. The ringing in his ears got louder as she held the knife up.

"Mom no!" He yelled one last time before his eyes widened in fear as he saw the knife coming towards him.

Jean sat up frantically, his hand going straight to his shoulder where all the cuts laid, carved permanently into his skin by the one person he was supposed to trust most. He looked around seeing everyone eyes on him.

"Jean it's okay. It was just a nightmare..." Marco said soothingly, gently squeezing jeans hand. Jean looked down at their connected hands before looking up at Marco.

Jean looked around making sure this wasn't another nightmare of his mom finding him somehow and attacking him.

Jean looked over to his side and saw Armin, jumping a little at the sudden appearance. "Miny another one..." Jean said tiredly.

"It's okay jean. We'll see if we can get your medication early okay?" Armin asked.

Jean nodded looking over at Marco who gave him a small smile. He moved over to Marco and fell limp into his arms, immediately feeling warm arms gently tighten around his waist as he set his head in the crook of Marco's neck.

"You wanna talk about it?" Marco asked.

Jean murmured something before slightly moving his head so he could talk. "Just another shitty nightmare of my stupid mom.," he said before going back to Marco's neck.

"Oh okay.." Marco said, rubbing jeans back gently.

Jean felt safe in Marco's hold. It couldn't stop the thought of his mom attacking him. That thought always lingered in the back of his head waiting for a moment of weakness to pop up.

The two sat like that for about twenty minutes as the other three played twister. Marco helped jean calm down so eventually he was breathing calming and was just chilling in Marco's arms.

The door to their cabin opened gently causing jean to flinch and hold onto Marco tighter. "It's okay jean, it's only Levi with your night pills"

Jean nodded. "Next time you can knock you dick," Jean said letting go of Marco for a while to take his medicine from Levi then flip him off as he put them in his mouth.

"Fuck off" Levi retorted, giving jean the bottle of water he took from the counselors' fridge.

Jean glared at him before drinking some water and swallowing his pills before cringing at the coldness. "Why is it so damn cold?" He asked to no one in particular.

"It was from the cold fridge you dumbass" Levi said, heading over to the door.

"Don't stay up too late fuckers. The rain's supposed to quiet down overnight so breakfast will still be on in the morning" he threatened, looking at eren with a 'you too' look before exiting the cabin.

"Alright everyone let's head to sleep," Jean said tiredly, letting go of Marco so he could get off the bed and walk over to the light switch.

Connie and Erens groans echoed around the cabin, not wanting to go to sleep this early on a Saturday. "But it's the weekend horse-face!" Eren whined, pouting as he reluctantly helped to put away twister.

"It benefits your sleeping schedule if you go to bed early even on the weekends. It'll help you with self-discipline" Armin stated, putting the cardboard lid on the game and putting it away.

"Fine mom!" Eren and Connie said together before laying down on erens bed. They decided to share since Connie didn't want to sleep on the cold floor.

"Thanks, Miny..." Jean said as Armin got into his own bed, putting the blanket over himself to block out the cold air.

"Raise your hand if you want music on," Jean said, looking around the cabin to see everyone's hands raised. Marco nervously put his hand up not knowing what he was supposed to do. Everyone else looked like this as been a regular thing. It probably was before Marco came here.

Jean nodded to himself before turning on the radio, keeping the volume at a low so no one was bothered and so the static was barely audible.

Jean turned off the lights, fast walking over to his bed, crawling onto it before looking for Marco. When he finally grasped his hand he squeezed it.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Jean asked tiredly, flopping down on his stomach now that he knew Marco was nearby.

"Of course. Um, do you wanna cuddle?" Marco hesitatingly asked. It would help jean sleep better and maybe he wouldn't have nightmares for today if they did cuddle.

"Mm, whatever. Come over here before I fucking go to sleep without you..." Jean mumbled.

Marco smiled, laying down next to jean and putting an arm around his waist. "Goodnight Jean" Marco whispered.

"Night.." Jean whispered back. Moving from his stomach to his side so he could cuddle into Marco's chest.


	8. 8

\- Monday 6:29am

Jean and Marco were peacefully sleeping on Jeans' bed, their legs tangled together, Marco snuggling into his own pillow(that he brought over), and Jean who was laying on his stomach, one of his arms hanging off the bed and the other on Marco.

The red numbers of jeans alarm clock started blinking, the machine starting to beep seconds later, signaling it was 6:30 the time to get up. Just like other nights, there was a groan from jean then followed jeans hand looking for the alarm clock to turn it off. When his fingers finally found the turn off button he clicked it sighing as he cuddled more into Marco, the alarm stopping the beeping and blinking.

A few seconds later Jean flung his feet over his bed, coming in contact with the cold ground as he stood up, stretching a little before scratching his back and letting a small yawn out. Last night he finally had a good night's rest and he thanked Marco for most likely being the reason why he didn't have nightmares.

Even though he was glad he had a nice sleep he dreaded morning. Morning on Mondays was always the hardest for him. He didn't want to go to school and it made him especially grumpy this time because he had to leave his comfortable bed with Marco.

He walked over to Eren, shaking him roughly, harshly whispering to get his ass up causing Eren to groan and smack Jean in the face. In the end, while jean was walking over to Armin bed Eren was angrily mumbling something under his breath as he sat on the side of his bed, glaring at jean.

Unlike he did Eren he turned on Armin's light, gently shaking Armin awake, and since he was a light sleep he woke up easily, whispering a good morning before sitting up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"'Morning Miny," Jean said, walking back over to his bed, his eyes falling onto the still peaceful looking Marco who was now sprawled out over his bed.

Jean found himself staring a Marco but couldn't take his eyes away, he just looked too peaceful and the light from outside wasn't helping Jean's trance either. There were plenty of thoughts going around Jean's head most following the lines of, 'how the fuck does he look this attractive?'.

Eventually jean snapped out of this trance and quickly tried to hide at he was ever staring at Marco by shaking him. A few seconds later Marco's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light as he sat up slowly.

"Morning Jean!" Marco said as happily as he could get after just being woken up.

"Good morning," Jean said, already moving to get his morning routine done so maybe just maybe he could have a tiny nap before school.

•••

The whole cabin was almost finished with their homework since all of them had started at the same time since Jean forced them too well more like forced Eren as Armin and Marco willingly started it.

Jean loudly hit the '.' button of his computer (that the school gave to him since they gave everyone computer to borrow) before closing the computer just as loud, getting everyone to look up at him.

"I'm finally done with this fucking essay! Mrs. Haven can suck my dick for making me write that damn much!" He said proudly, getting off his bed to stretch.

"Nice job jean," Armin said looking down at his notebook, writing down his research for his history class.

"Thanks, Miny!" Jean said cockily.

"Yeah, good job jean!" Marco congratulated him. Jean looked over to Marco and his cocky attitude left for a few seconds before coming back.

"Thank you!" Jean replied cockily. He looked over to Eren expectingly only to have Eren glance up from his work but go back to it, flipping Jean off along with a tired 'I'm not praising your dumbass so fuck off'.

Jean just glared at him before Marco started putting away his homework stuff. Jean took that as an opportunity to fall onto his bed, being close to Marco because of the short gap between their beds. "Wanna take a walk with me?"

"Oh uh sure! Now?" Marco asked, putting his binder and pencil in his backpack before putting his backpack beside his bed.

"Yeah. Maybe it's still early so maybe we can get you used to swim?" Jean suggested, moving to lay on his back.

"Sounds like a plan! Let me get changed" Marco said, getting up and stretching a bit before looking for his swimming trunks.

Soon they were both walking on the sand, deciding to walk a little so Marco could work up some courage to get sued to the water.

"Dude do you want my glasses? You look like your fucking constipated trying to see" Jean asked, looking over at Marco.

"No I'm fine, you can use them" Marco replied, trying to block the sun from reaching his eyes.

"It wasn't an offer, take the fucking glasses," Jean said, handing Marco the glasses who hesitantly took them.

"Thank you jean!" Marco beamed as he looked over at jean causing him to immediately blush, looking away from his friend.

The sun shined over Marco's skin, making it look practically glowing and the freckles planted over his shoulders, arms, and stomach weren't helping jean's attraction. Plus seeing his friend in his glasses was just heart-warming.

"Jean look!" Marco exclaimed.

Jean looked over to where Marco was pointing, seeing in the distance tiny blobs moving and birds in the air circling around them.

"Can we help them?" Marco asked, walking faster so he could get closer to see them clearer.

"What in the hell even are they?" Jean asked.

"Their baby turtles!" Marco explained, turning around with a smile.

Jean rolled his eyes and continued walking with his hands in his pockets, going a faster pace to keep up with Marco.

"If you run you might be able to catch Armin and ask him if you can help before he goes to therapy" Jean suggested lazily.

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec!" Marco beamed, racing off to go find Armin.

Minutes later Jean was kicking the sand, waiting for Marco to get back. He ended up sitting down crisscrossed, watching the waves on, and then off the sand.

Before he knew it he heard quick footsteps behind him causing him to look back and to his expectation, he saw Marco with a smile.

"Okay he said we can't interfere with their journey and can't touch them but we can watch them!" Marco said excitedly, putting his hand out for jean.

Jean nodded and grabbed Marco's hand, getting pulled up seconds later. "Thanks," he said, hitting his shorts to get the sand off. "Let's go watch them then" he added.

Marco nodded, grabbing Jeans' hand and dragging him over to the baby sea turtles that were slowly flopping over to the water. When they got close enough Marco sat down, bringing Jean down with him.

"They look so adorable!" Marco said, watching the tiny turtles go.

"Mhm. Really graceful" Jean said.

The tiny sea turtles with dark backs and lighter tummies were making their long trek to the ocean, some of them pausing only to start up ago a few moments later.

The two sat beside each other, their hands still intertwined for half an hour just looking at the small creatures. Occasionally jean would have to cover Marco's eyes quickly so he wouldn't have to see a bird swoop down and pick a baby up.

"Now wanna swim? This sand is getting into places they really shouldn't be" Jean asked, changing his position to hopefully get sand out of his shorts but failing.

"Mm alright, this sand is really messy," Marco said getting up, letting go of jeans hand so he could try to get most of the sand out of his shorts.

•••

Jean was laying on his bed trying to take a nap to make up for his lost sleep. His sleeping has been getting better but he still missed some hours of well deserved and needed sleep.

Marco was on his bed sitting up with his back against the headboard as he wrote on a paper with the heading bucket list. So far he only had:

• _Find a well supporting job_

_• Earn enough money to get a small apartment_

_• Go on a road trip around the world_

_• Go stargazing_

• _Get a cute bird or birds -can you have a bird in an apartment? Ask Armin later_

Marco's eyes drifted over to Jean, seeing him peacefully sleep gave him a smile. He saw the alarm clock and saw 5:06 in dull numbers. His eyes widened and he got up putting down the paper on his nightstand.

"Hey, jean wake up..." Marco whispered, gently shaking jean. He didn't really want to wake up jean but he had to eat.

"Mmm, what?" Jean asked tiredly.

"It's dinner. You have to get up so you can eat" Marco said.

"I don't want to go"

"You have to eat though..."

"I'm tired"

"How about we only read two chapters tonight so you can sleep earlier?"

Jean was silent for a few seconds, contemplating what he should do.

"Fine let's go," Jean said, slowly getting up as Marco smiled at him.

Soon the two were walking down the gravel path, their hands intertwined so Marco could make sure Jean was walking okay so he didn't doze off while walking.

Marco got them both in line, getting their trays then making their way over to their friend's table which consisted of Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha.

"Hey, guys what took you long?" Mikasa asked monotonously before taking a sip of her apple juice.

"I bet they fucked!" Eren said with a smirk before getting hit behind the head by Mikasa and getting slapped beside his thigh by Armin.

"Fuck off," Jean said tiredly before flipping him off lazily.

Marco blushed and rushed to explained what really happened. "N-no I just lost time and then I had to get Jean up!" He rushed out.

"Well come sit down, your soup isn't gonna finish itself! If you wait any longer Sasha will eat them" Connie said, scooting over on the bench to make room.

Sasha looked over, sipping her own apple juice, oblivious her best friend was talking about her.

Marco and Jean sat down, the table instantly going into a conversation. The two were mostly were quiet and ate quietly until the conversation started talking about the future.

"I want to become either a doctor or psychiatrist" Mikasa stated.

"After I get back from the war I'm gonna stay at your house. You better get a cat" Eren threatened, leaning on her shoulder.

"Mhm. Marco, what do you want to do in the future?" Mikasa asked.

Marco looked up confused. "I've actually never thought about it. I think being a teacher would be pretty calming" he said.

"I could understand that. You jean?" Mikasa asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe stay here and become a counselor" he said, shrugging before going back to his grapes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering what the cabin looks like you can go to my Wattpad account and see pictures of it. My username is the same and the book title will be the same. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter <3


End file.
